Piropos
by ladyshinigami4
Summary: Podían aguantar unos cuantos piropos o miraditas, pero incluso Smoker y Luffy tienen sus límites. Dos drabbles independientes, no yaois, las parejas son SmokerTashigi y LuffyBoa


**Son dos drabbles independientes, pero con una trama parecida por eso los publiqué juntos **

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a E. Oda, su mangaka. Lo único mío es la trama de la historia y su desarrollo.

**Personajes:** Luffy y Boa H.

**Advertencias:** Posible OoC sin querer en ambos personajes.

**Piropos de mal gusto**

**LuffyXBoaHancock (UA)**

Bostezó con desdén, la verdad era que estaba aburrido. No había sido buena idea acompañar a Hancock hasta esa construcción, pero no tuvo de otra porque la hermosa mujer se lo pidió con insistencia. De por sí le parecía humillante que todos lo vieran como si fuera su hermano menor y no su "amigo". Volteó a ver el reloj esperando a que ese aburrido encuentro con el ingeniero cívil y el maestro de obra terminara lo más pronto posible. Para su fortuna, Boa acabó la charla en unos pocos minutos con los dos hombres y se dispuso a irse junto a él. Prometió recompensarlo con mucha comida, cosa que al moreno hizo que la sonrisa le apareciera de nuevo en su rostro. Luego de abandonar el edificio, el chico no pudo evitar escuchar los comentarios de los obreros del lugar:

"Qué hermosa"

"Es un ángel caído del cielo"

"El sueño de todo hombre..."

"Como quisiera tenerla en mi cama"

Extrañándose por el comportamiento de los hombres se dedicó a ver sus caras, las miradas denotaban un brillo alucinante —un tanto lujurioso—, casi el mismo que tenía él cuando veía la carne. Eso no le gustó. No tenía idea de por qué, pero hacía que una infinita y repentina rabia le carcomiera por dentro. Se ajustó su querido sombrero de paja con un rostro serio, raramente visto en él.

—¡Oigan ustedes! —les gritó a todo pulmón, señalándolos—. ¡No me gusta cómo ven a Hancock! —Esto último hizo que la hermosa aludida casi se desplomara de la emoción.

—¡Qué chiquillo tan insolente! —expresó rabioso uno de los obreros acercándose a Luffy con claras ganas de enseñarle su lugar, pero tan pronto estuvo en frente del chico fue derrotado de un fuerte puñetazo por parte del menor que casi hizo que se le salieran algunos dientes al instante.

Los demás hombres lo vieron con terror y se quedaron en su sitio ante la mirada que les dirigía el joven con el sombrero de paja, echándose todos los trabajadores para atrás rápidamente. Luffy se mantuvo callado por unos segundos hasta que volvió a gritar:

—Yo soy el único que la puede ver así de esa forma ¡Yo no quiero que nadie mire a Hancock como yo miro a la carne, no las comparto!

Esas palabras provocaron que todos salieran corriendo y que dejaran solos a Boa y al moreno, quien con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas se dirigió a Hancock.

—¡Vamos a comer carne, Hancock!

La chica se sonrojó ante la escena antes presenciada, haciendo que su corazón latiese con rapidez.

—Eso quiere decir que... Luffy y yo nos vamos a casar —dijo entre sueños y mejillas ruborizadas.

—No me voy a casar contigo, ¡dame un respiro!

—Luffy aun cuando eres cruel… ¡eres tan lindo que no puedo enojarme contigo! —exclamó fascinada.

—Por lo menos dame chance hasta que termine la universidad o sino el viejo y Ace me matarían —soltó con gracia el carismático chico con el sombrero de paja acompañado de su acostumbrada carcajada "shishishishi".

Era oficial, ese día sería el mejor día en la vida de una adolescente enamorada llamada Boa Hancock.

**FIN**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a E. Oda, su mangaka. Lo único mío es la trama de la historia y su desarrollo.

**Personajes:** Smoker y Tashigi.

**Advertencias:** Posible OoC sin querer en ambos personajes.

**SmokerxTashigi**

"La capitana luce tan linda como de costumbre" se alcanzó a oír en uno de los murmullos en la base del G5.

Smoker, quien estaba sentado viendo a su tripulación luego de terminar de echar ancla en una de las tantas islas que había en el camino al Nuevo Mundo, los ignoró como siempre y solo se limitó a seguir fumando los dos puros que tenía en la boca. De todas formas, ya estaba acostumbrado al comportamiento inadecuado de los salvajes marinos hacia su subordinada, Tashigi. Verlos embobados por los encantos de la joven espadachín era el pan de cada día para él. Para la morena era todo lo contrario, ya que con frecuencia solía molestarse ante las insinuaciones de los soldados e incluso sonrojarse.

En ocasiones, Smoker tomaba aquellas muestras de adoración con humor aunque no se reflejara en su serio semblante. Le gustaba ver las mejillas ruborizadas de la ahora capitana del G5 quien después de todo los rangos que había ascendido por su esfuerzo, todavía le costaba dominar del todo sus emociones; sin embargo, él debía admitir que la hacía ver realmente encantadora.

Recordó cuando en cierto momento la relación entre su persona y Tashigi se vio tergivesada por los chismes de pasillo de los cuarteles de la marina. No los culpaba, el hecho de que la joven pastosa y el imponente cazador blanco estuvieran siempre juntos despertaba todo tipo de sospechas entre la población masculina y femenina del gobierno. Muchos decían que la morena era la mano "demasiado derecha" de Smoker o que se la llevó al G5 para esas "noches frías" que se vivían por esos lares, hasta la propia Hina le habría recriminado en más de una ocasión. Bufó involuntariamente para sí mismo mientras seguía observando a la chica regañar al mástil porque no tenía los lentes puestos. Sonrió de medio lado —de forma tan leve que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta— al pensar que un quince por ciento de los rumores eran ciertos, después de todo, no se podía negar que entre ellos había algo más que solo una relación profesional pero debían salvaguardar esa confidencia con recelo.

Volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó a Tashigi poner el orden en el barco, ignorando que los soldados susurraban entre ellos. El albino no les iba a dar la suficiente importancia como para intervenir en la situación hasta que llegó a sus oídos ciertos comentarios que ya pasaban el límite de lo halagador a lo obsceno y vulgar. Volteó a ver a la capitana y comprendió por qué las hormonas masculinas estaban más alboratadas que de costumbre: para su sorpresa, Tashigi no llevaba encima su chaqueta de la marina y para empeorar la cosa se había desabotonado uno —solo uno— de los botones de su ajustada camisa dejando ver algo mínimo —muy mínimo— de su busto. Era de esperarse, esos babosos estaban acostumbrados a ver a la morena forrada en ropa y verla tan "descubierta" era la gloria para ellos.

De forma automática, la sien se le marcó en la frente del vicealmirante dejando ver su molestia. Caminó hacia los marinos quienes se quedaron quietos al verlo llegar notando que se veía molesto —muy molesto—.

—¿Oigan chicos por qué no van a buscar oficio? ¡No podemos perderle la pista a los Sombreros de paja!

—Pero Smoker-san —alcanzó a hablar uno de los subordinados—. Ya tenemos casi todo resuelto, además...

—¡Es una orden! —fue lo que gritó haciendo que todos corrieran despavoridos a realizar cualquier labor que se les ocurriese.

Tashigi observó al vicealmirante con sorpresa.

—Smoker-san, ¿no fuiste muy duro con ellos? —le recriminó la joven.

—Eso no importa —refunfuñó—. ¡Ahora tú! —exclamó señalándola—. ¡Ve a buscar tu chaqueta, idiota!

Ahora la aludida sí se quedó estupefacta ante la actitud del mayor, lo estudió fijamente mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

—Smoker-san, acaso usted estaba... —dudó del término que iba a usar—... ¿celoso? —preguntó con cierta incredulidad pero a la vez curiosa.

El fumador atinó a solo darle la espalda e inhalar dos bocanadas de humo para luego soltarlas a los pocos segundos.

—Piensa lo que quieras, Tashigi.

Aun con lo tosco que podía ser su superior, solo la morena entendería que era una respuesta afirmativa -al puro estilo del imponente cazador blanco- a su anterior interrogante. No pudo evitar sentirse bien con ello y sonreír discretamente por lo mismo.

—Esta noche será fría, Tashigi —susurró entre bocanadas de humo—. Tendrás que remediarlo, pequeña dama.

La chica se sonrojó a más no poder ante aquella insinuación que solo ella captaría al instante.

—¡No me llame así, Smoker-san!

El vicealmirante sonrió para sí. La verdad, es que aún con todos los años que tenían juntos la joven nunca cambiaría y realmente el fumador no quería que fuera de otra manera.

**FIN**

**Cualquier tomatazo o crítica me lo dejan saber en un review :D**

**Saludos**


End file.
